The present invention relates to a lumbo-sacral orthosis and relates particularly to a low profile, soft flexible lumbo-sacral orthosis or back brace.
Soft flexible orthopedic back braces and rigid body jackets support a patient""s spine in connection with postoperative fusion and trauma injuries. One such soft flexible orthopedic back brace is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,998, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In addition, one such rigid body jacket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,110. Such soft flexible back braces and rigid body jackets are sized to extend along the majority of the length of the patient""s spine in order to immobilize the patient""s spine.
Where a patient experiences mild low back pain, lumbar muscle weakness, lumbar strain or sprain, or mechanical or discogenic lumbar pain, the soft flexible back brace and the rigid body jacket disclosed in the above identified patents may not offer appropriate treatment. While the soft flexible back brace and the rigid body jacket disclosed in the above identified patents provide sufficient support and relief for conditions localized in the lumbar region of the spine, these longer soft flexible back brace and rigid body jacket are not required and may be cumbersome and uncomfortable for a patient who has a less severe condition than the conditions for which the prior art soft flexible back brace and rigid body jacket are prescribed.
For the conditions of mild low back pain, lumbar muscle weakness, lumbar strain or sprain, or mechanical or discogenic lumbar pain, a low profile lumbo-sacral orthosis is generally indicated. Moreover, because the lumbar conditions identified above may be mild, the lumbo-sacral orthosis used to treat such conditions must be comfortable, easy to don and doff, adjustable to a variety of patient figures, and simple and low cost to manufacture.
A low profile lumbo-sacral orthosis, which is useful in the treatment of mild low back pain, lumbar muscle weakness, lumbar strains or sprains, or mechanical or discogenic lumbar pain, comprises a low profile, soft flexible back brace. Such a low-profile lumbo-sacral orthosis may be used for proprioceptive feedback, posture control, and the reinforcement of proper body ergonomics.
The low-profile lumbo-sacral orthosis of the present invention consists of a flexible anterior member shaped to fit adjacent the waist of a patient""s torso, a flexible posterior member shaped to fit adjacent the waist of a patient""s torso, and a closure system on each side of the low-profile lumbo-sacral orthosis for joining the flexible anterior member to the flexible posterior member.
The anterior member of the lumbo-sacral orthosis is constructed of a web of flexible, breathable material. The anterior web is divided into an anterior middle section and two anterior side sections. A middle panel of loop material is attached to the external surface of the anterior web at the anterior middle section to form an anterior middle pocket. Anterior side panels of loop material are attached to the external surface of the anterior web at each anterior side section to form anterior side pockets. An anterior splint is inserted into the anterior middle pocket, and anterior reinforcing inserts are inserted into each of the anterior side pockets of the anterior member.
The posterior member is constructed of a posterior web of flexible, breathable material. The posterior web is divided into a posterior middle section and two posterior side sections. Posterior side panels of loop material are attached to the external surface of the posterior web at each posterior side section to form posterior side pockets. Posterior reinforcing inserts are enclosed within each of the posterior side pockets of the posterior member. A posterior splint is attached to the external surface of the posterior web at the posterior middle section. The posterior splint has a splint strap of loop material secured to the center of the posterior splint. The splint strap extends from the center attachment on the posterior splint in each direction parallel to the waistline of the patient.
A closure system connects the anterior and posterior members together on each side in an adjustable fashion. The adjustable closure system on each side of the lumbo-sacral orthosis enables the lumbo-sacral orthosis to fit a range of body figures and provides adjustable compression around the patient""s waist. Each closure system includes a posterior strip of hook and loop material that engages one of the posterior side panels, an anterior strip of hook and loop material that engages one of the anterior side panels, and a set of straps that interconnect the posterior strip and the anterior strip. With respect to the posterior strip of the closure system, a plurality of buckles or chafes are attached to the anterior edge of the posterior strip, and an auxiliary strap of hook and loop material is attached to the posterior edge of the posterior strip of the closure system. With respect to the anterior strip of a closure system, a plurality of straps are attached to the posterior edge of the anterior strip. The straps extend rearwardly from the anterior strip, pass through the plurality of buckles on the posterior strip, and terminate in a common strap of hook and loop material. The common strap connects to the loop material of the anterior side panels or the anterior middle panel depending on the size of the patient and a degree of tension exerted on the common strap. The auxiliary strap engages the splint strap to complete the encirclement of the patient""s waist and thereby hold the posterior splint firmly in place.
In fitting the lumbo-sacral orthosis of the present invention, the side closure systems are released to a fully extended condition. One of the side closure systems is then opened by typically releasing the anterior strip from the mating anterior side panel. Once opened, the lumbo-sacral orthosis is wrapped around the waist of the patient and the anterior strip is reconnected to the anterior side panel so that the lumbo-sacral orthosis is loosely fit around the patient""s waist. The patient then lies in the supine position. While in the supine position, the patient grasps the single common straps on each side of the orthosis and pulls the common straps forward to tighten the orthosis. Once the orthosis is sufficiently tightened, the common straps with their hook material are pressed against the loop material on the anterior panels of the anterior member to secure the orthosis in the tightened state. The degree of pressure exerted in pulling the common straps forward determines the degree of pressure exerted by the orthosis around the waist of the patient.
In order to insure correct support by the lumbo-sacral orthosis, the posterior splint may require reshaping. Such reshaping may be required in order to match the contour of the patient""s spine and the need for support at certain positions along the patient""s spine. The posterior splint is made from a heat moldable plastic that can be heated in localized areas by means of a heat gun in order to change the shape of the contour of the posterior splint. In addition, the posterior splint has reinforcing ridges, running a perpendicular to the waistline of the patient. The reinforcing ridges, however, should not be heated and softened during the fitting of the brace to the patient in order to maintain the structural integrity of the posterior splint.